


My favorite Mickey

by mickmillk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Gallavich, F/F, M/M, Protective Mickey, look i'm capable of writing a fic without smut hoorah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickmillk/pseuds/mickmillk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich is a little protective. Is anyone else surprised? No? Didn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My favorite Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt for ashling's birthday because she is cute and writes solid fic and i love her and you should too (go follow her at warm-mouth.tumblr.com) also this is lame just a warning to you all and i'm not sorry because protective Mickey is real and he is here to party.

“YO! Some people got shit to do, go fuck around somewhere else!”

Mickey stands tiredly at the outside of his own bathroom door and pounds his fist against it, rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

“MANDY!” he yells when he gets no answer.

“Alright, shithead!” she finally yells back.

“Sorry, Mick!” Ashling chimes in.

Mickey doesn’t want to admit it, but he softens a little at the apology like he always does whenever Ashling says anything.

Girl’s too sweet for her own good. He wonders briefly, as he often does, what Mandy and Ashling see in each other.

Then he remembers that they’re basically him and Ian, and his curiosity is quelled.  

He hears the shower cut off and hears them giggling inside.

“Christ,” he mutters, knowing it’ll be a while before they actually exit the bathroom.

Ever since Mandy started dating his roommate, they’d decided to take it upon themselves to have sex in every room of their small apartment. Their favorite, he hated that he knew this, was the shower. Something about a detachable shower head, he wasn’t exactly sure.

Knowing he wouldn’t be allowed in the bathroom to shower for at least another 10 minutes, he quietly padded back into the bedroom, not wanting to wake Ian.

Moot point.

“Remind me again why we introduced them,” he says groggily, voice thick with sleep.

“Not ‘we’, you,” Mickey clarifies, crawling into bed to straddle his boyfriend.

Ian smiles up at him. “Fair enough,” he concedes, and Mickey leans down to kiss him slowly.

-

“-have a job interview in Englewood so I should probably leave now if I’m gonna catch the bus.”

Mickey can hear the end of Ashling’s conversation over the spray of the shower and he detaches himself from Ian’s lips.

“She just say she’s got a fuckin interview in Englewood?” he questions, reaching behind himself to turn the water off.

Ian shrugs and goes back in to kiss him, but Mickey pecks him quickly and gets out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door.

“You just say you got an interview in Englewood?” he stares at Ashling, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah,” she replies, checking her lipstick in her small compact mirror. “Wish me luck!” she smiles cheerfully, grabbing her coat from the back of the couch, heading for the door.

“Whoa whoa whoa hold up there Wonder Woman,” he starts towards her, securing the towel around his waist. “You’re headin there alone? You fuckin nuts?”

“She’s not a fuckin child, Mick” he hears Mandy yell from her bedroom. He ignores her.

“You got any idea how dangerous that part of town is?”

Ashling eyes lock on something behind Mickey’s shoulder and she purses her lips, smiling around them.

Mickey whips his head around to see Ian standing wet and half naked in the bathroom doorway, smirking with a towel wrapped around his bottom half.

“What’s so fuckin funny?” He asks grumpily, looking back at Ashling.

“You,” Ian replies behind him, walking back to their bedroom with a smile on his face.

“I’ll be fine, Mick,” Ashling reassures him, opening the front door.

Growing up on the South Side with a little sister has taught Mickey Milkovich a few things. There are few things that evoke a homicidal rage like the hand of a stranger laying on someone he cares about. Not saying there have been broken bones as the cause of this, but there have been broken bones as the cause of this. And that was knowing that Mandy could handle it herself. Because she most definitely can.

Ashling, however, is a different story. She’s not from around here. She’s a humming bird compared to Mandy’s falcon.

Mickey’s lived on the South Side long enough to know that no, Ashling will not be fine if she wanders down Englewood on her own with her high heels and dress suit. First of all, she’s a girl. Second, she’s a tiny girl and third, there’s just no fuckin way Mickey’s gonna let her find out anything the hard way.

“Close that fuckin door,” Mickey points at her. “Gimme a minute to put some fuckin pants on.”

“Honestly Mick you don’t have to-“

“Just give me a fuckin minute,” he grumbles, shutting his bedroom door behind him.

-

Mickey’s phone chimes as he walks through the front door, and he reaches in his coat pocket to check it.

 _“Thanks mickey”_ is all it says.

He didn’t exactly sign up for two little sisters, but he remembers Mandy’s face being bruised and broken throughout her relationship with Kenyetta and realizes that he hasn’t seen anything on Mandy’s face but a smile since she’s been with Ashling.

He owes her for that.

 _“Call me when you need a ride home”_ he sends, and isn’t surprised to find how much he means it.

-

Warm arms circle around his waist, causing him to jump.

“Protective Mickey is my favorite Mickey,” Ian murmurs in his ear, snuggling into his neck.

Mickey’s cheeks warm. “I thought blow job Mickey was your favorite Mickey,” he counters, turning in his arms to face him.

“Hmm protective Mickey,” Ian says, kissing him lightly. “Blow job Mickey,” he adds, kissing him again. “Bottom Mickey.” Another kiss, though this one is lingering. “Happy Mickey, jealous Mickey, caring Mickey...guess you’re just my favorite,” he concludes, resting his forehead against his boyfriends.

“Fuckin sap,” Mickey mutters, but he’s smiling.

“You love me,” Ian states, confident.

And Mickey really does. 

**Author's Note:**

> TALK TO ME AT MAKESMEFREEE.TUMBLR.COM ABOUT HOW ANGRY DOMESTIC GALLAVICH MAKES YOU TOO


End file.
